


Severus And The Giant Squid

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has an encounter with the Giant Squid one evening while going for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus And The Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out non-con but soon...is not. 
> 
> Beta'd by Aliza.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The summer had been abnormally hot this year in Scotland. To Severus’ surprise, even his rooms in the dungeons were warm. After the sun went down, Severus made his way to the lake for a swim to cool off. He had done this every night for the past week and not experienced any problems. The creatures in the lake had left him alone. There was a new moon that night, so there was no light shining on the water. He quickly made his was to the bank and stripped off his clothes and gingerly stepped into the shallow water. He waded out into the water until he was waist deep and dove under. He swam until he was tired, then floated, relaxing in the warmer than usual dark water. Severus didn’t hear anything unusual. He felt a change in the gentle current. 

He would never admit it but he squealed like a young girl when he felt something wrap around his chest, putting him into an upright position, leaning slightly forward. “Things” were touching him and quickly wrapped around his arms and legs, spreading him wide. He worked on not panicking and then he realized a tentacle was making it’s way out of the water toward his face. Terror went through him as he understood he was being held captive by the giant squid. 

The tip of the tentacle softly brushed across his thin lips and then pressed on the seam and made its way into his mouth. It swelled until his mouth was full. Severus hoped he lived through it and was grateful it was too dark for anyone to see this violation. If he could have he would have gasped when he felt the tip of another tentacle brush across his anus. The squid seemed to have a sixth sense about what he would find pleasurable and he was mortified to realize his cock was getting hard. 

Another tentacle brushed across his groin, wrapping around his cock with the tip sliding into the slit of his cock about an inch. He groaned when he felt the tentacle breach his anus and explore until it found his prostrate and pressed on that sensitive spot. The squid had a firm grip on him, holding his head above the water. He was in no danger of drowning. It just seemed intent on slowly pleasuring him. Severus finally relaxed and submitted to what the squid wanted to do. The squid was a better lover than he had had in a number of years, he reluctantly admitted. With a deep groan, Severus finally came. The squid gently deposited him in shallow water and Severus crawled to the bank of the lake where he dozed for a few minutes, more relaxed than he had been in years. He eventually made his way back to his dungeon rooms. 

The next night…

Severus pondered all day whether or not he should go for his nightly swim. He eventually found himself naked on the bank of the lake, hoping that the squid would show up again.


End file.
